


Leithian

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Research Article
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet, dedicated to the well-known story. Though the blackness seems to be pitch-dark, but the light of Silmarills foretells the better times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leithian

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

These years are written not by gloom,

Though Malice rules and Dark is on throne.

Love won't submit and, never humbled,

Her banners rise in face of Foe.

There is still long to the outcome,

While Evil's forges smut virgin land,

And Light is lock'd up in banned Crown,

But a man has reached for it his hand,

That will embrace the maiden's waist

In hidden woods; at former days

No one has loved so hot for long.

And like a foretoken of new age,

Still brighter glowing, full of rage,

The Silmarill is flaming on.

.


End file.
